Always Keep Fighting
by Mary Spn
Summary: Ainda que tudo pareça estar perdido, a esperança pode ser encontrada em um gesto, ou uma palavra... O importante é continuar lutando. - J2 / Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Always Keep Fighting

**Autora: **Mary SPN

**Beta:** TaXXTi - Obrigada pela betagem relâmpago e pelo apoio!

**Protagonistas:** Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles – J2 / Universo Alternativo

**Sinopse:** Ainda que tudo pareça estar perdido, a esperança pode ser encontrada em um gesto, ou uma palavra... O importante é continuar lutando.

**Nota da autora:** O plot desta fanfic surgiu por causa da maravilhosa campanha que Jared vem fazendo em prol das pessoas com problemas de depressão, vícios, automutilação e tendências suicidas. Para quem não o acompanha nas redes sociais, não consigo postar o link da campanha, mas procurem no google por represent . com . jared (tirem os espaços entre os caracteres). A propósito, Jared também passou a usar o facebook, o que foi a melhor coisa EVER. Ele tem sido um fofo postando vídeos sobre a campanha e interagindo com os fãs.

Momento fangirl à parte, quando comecei a pensar sobre este plot, me veio à memória que há alguns anos uma amiga ficwriter me sugeriu que escrevesse algo assim, onde um dos Js fosse depressivo e o outro um atendente do CVV. Eu não fui capaz de escrever o plot na época, porque a inspiração não ajudou. Então, mesmo que ela já não escreva nem leia mais fanfics, os créditos vão para a Michelle. Já o desenvolvimento da história, é todo por minha conta. Deixem-me saber se gostaram, ou não. Ah, a fanfic será curtinha, provavelmente 3 capítulos.

* * *

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Jensen.**_

O despertador tocou pela terceira vez e Jensen pensou em atirar seu celular contra a parede; mas ao invés disso, apenas se virou de bruços, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e gemeu em frustração.

Já eram quase sete horas e tinha que se levantar, embora o seu corpo protestasse contra qualquer movimento. Quantas horas havia dormido? Duas? três? Já não se lembrava que horas eram da última vez que olhara no relógio durante a madrugada insone.

Assim eram quase todas as suas noites. Os remédios já não faziam mais efeito, então desistira de tomá-los, simplesmente porque estava cansado. Cansado de tudo.

Não se lembrava exatamente quando a sua vida tinha se tornado um fardo. Era gay desde que se conhecia por gente, embora os seus pais homofóbicos preferissem ignorar o fato. Tinha poucos amigos, por causa do seu jeito reservado, mas até um ano atrás, sua vida era perfeita.

Aos seus 26 anos, era formado em Finanças e tinha um bom emprego como chefe do departamento financeiro de uma grande empresa; um namorado lindo e carinhoso, morava em seu próprio apartamento, e pretendia adotar um cachorro.

Então tudo desandou. Descobriu que o seu namorado o traía; de repente, viu diante de si uma daquelas cenas ridículas de novela, onde o namorado traído volta mais cedo de viagem e encontra a pessoa amada na cama com outro. Na prática, sentindo na própria pele, não era nada engraçado. Mas isso tinha sido apenas o começo.

Dias depois, foi demitido do seu trabalho, com a alegação de que a empresa precisava de alguém com mais experiência no cargo. Jensen tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, e sim com o fato do seu gerente tê-lo visto com seu namorado em uma festa, uma semana antes. Sua competência nunca fora questionada até descobrirem que era gay.

Pensou em processar a empresa, na época, mas não tinha provas e também sabia que seu pais não suportariam a "vergonha" de ver um filho gay se assumir publicamente.

O fato de procurar outro emprego e ser rejeitado várias vezes, somado à rejeição e traição do namorado, fez com que o loiro se sentisse um inútil. Como se nada do que fizesse fosse bom o suficiente. Com o passar do tempo, um misto de frustração, tristeza e desânimo se apoderou do seu ser. Já não se reconhecia mais.

Quando, meses depois, Jensen passara um final de semana inteiro trancado em seu apartamento, sem falar com ninguém, sem se alimentar ou sequer tomar banho, seus pais interferiram e praticamente o obrigaram a ir morar na casa deles. No início, até foi bom, a companhia dos seus pais e o movimento constante na casa o distraíam dos seus próprios problemas, mas não por muito tempo.

Jensen passou a se sentir cansado o tempo todo e isso fez com que parasse de uma vez de sair com amigos, se isolasse em seu quarto e se afundasse ainda mais em sua própria amargura. Desde a traição do seu ex, já não namorava mais, nem mesmo para sexo tinha vontade, e já não gostava da imagem que via diante do espelho.

Já houve um dia em que se achara bonito e até acreditava nos elogios e nas cantadas que recebia. Não mais. Tinha deixado a barba crescer mais que o habitual, assim como os cabelos, que antes usava bem curtinhos e arrepiados. Não se preocupava mais com sua aparência, pois não queria ser enxergado. Só queria que as pessoas o deixassem em paz.

Jensen finalmente se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Depois de se vestir, foi para a cozinha tomar café e teve que ouvir seus pais conversando sobre o quanto a filha da nova vizinha era bonita e que já estava na hora de ele, Jensen, arranjar uma namorada. Que talvez assim ele voltasse a se arrumar e saísse um pouco de dentro de casa.

O loiro ignorou os comentários, já havia aprendido a desligar sua mente. Anos de prática tornaram sua audição seletiva. Passou por eles sem dizer nada e foi até a oficina que ficava ao lado da casa.

Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, acabou desistindo de encontrar um novo emprego e passou a fazer um bico ali, na oficina do seu pai. Como quase não saía de casa, precisava de pouco dinheiro para se manter. Fazia o trabalho manual, e deixava que seu pai e outro funcionário atendessem aos clientes. Quanto menos contato com pessoas, melhor.

Trabalhava em um carro e já era quase final da tarde quando sua tia, Samantha Ferris, apareceu na oficina. Jensen sempre gostara muito dela, era muito querida, atenciosa e divertida, mas ultimamente a estava evitando também.

\- Humm... Com um mecânico lindo desse jeito, imagino que a clientela do seu pai deve ter aumentado – Samantha comentou ao se aproximar do carro em que Jensen estava trabalhando.

O loiro largou as ferramentas e sorriu, apesar de não estar com a menor vontade de conversar com ela. Diferente de outros tempos, em que conversavam sobre tudo e davam muitas risadas juntos.

\- Hey – Cumprimentou sem muita animação.

\- Como você está? – Samantha logo percebeu que ele estava ainda pior do que a última vez que o vira.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso, Jensen. Venha cá, dê um abraço na sua tia – Samantha o puxou para seus braços. – Vamos sair um pouco? Tomar um café?

\- Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer por aqui – Jensen olhou para o carro que estava consertando.

\- Só 15 minutos, meu anjo. Tenho certeza que o seu pai não vai se importar – Samantha insistiu.

\- Tia Sam, eu realmente não estou com disposição para sair. Me desculpe - Jensen tentou responder com educação.

\- Eu sei - Samantha cruzou os braços. - Mas eu também não estou disposta a desistir. Vamos lá, querido. Por favor?

Jensen bufou, mas acabou concordando. Faria qualquer coisa para ela ir embora logo e largar do seu pé.

Tirou o jaleco da oficina que usava por cima das roupas e foi lavar suas mãos, antes de saírem.

Foram no carro de Samantha e ela parou na cafeteria mais próxima. Pediram café expresso e pãezinhos de queijo fresquinhos, e Jensen percebeu o quanto estava faminto, já que não tinha comido quase nada no almoço.

\- E então? Tem algo que você queira me falar? – Samantha perguntou, desistindo de esperar que seu sobrinho iniciasse uma conversa.

\- Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma novidade, você sabe – Deu de ombros.

\- Você faz o meu coração apertar, sabia? - A mulher falou, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos verdes e tristes.

\- Não precisa sentir pena de mim, eu estou bem.

\- Você está longe de estar bem, Jensen. Quando foi a última vez que namorou, que saiu com os amigos, ou que foi à procura de um novo emprego?

\- Eu não preciso de um novo emprego. Já tenho um.

\- Claro. Como se passar horas na oficina com seu pai fosse uma boa opção. Jensen... E quanto à sua carreira? Você se dedicou, estudou tanto pra isso?

\- Eu fiz muitas entrevistas de emprego, tia Sam. Parece que eu não sou bom o suficiente.

\- Não é bom o suficiente? Jensen...

\- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso – Jensen a interrompeu e percebeu que o seu apetite pelos pães de queijo já não existia mais. Só queria voltar para casa.

\- Eu entendo. Mas você realmente precisa tentar, querido. Falar sobre o que sente é um grande passo na cura da depressão. Eu só quero poder te ajudar de alguma maneira.

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda, só quero poder ficar quieto no meu canto. Será que é pedir demais? – Jensen se controlou para não levantar a voz.

\- Jensen, você já ouviu falar no CVV?

\- O quê?

\- Eu tive um aluno na universidade ano passado, um dos meus preferidos, muito falante, um doce de pessoa – Samantha sorriu ao se lembrar dele. – Ele era voluntário nessa organização.

\- Do que se trata? – Jensen não estava realmente interessado. Só queria que ela concluísse logo para poderem ir embora.

\- É um grupo de apoio emocional, onde tem pessoas dispostas a conversar sobre o que você quiser. Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre os seus problemas, por isso eu acho que é uma boa opção. Você pode ligar anonimamente, a hora que quiser. Sempre vai ter alguém lá pra te ouvir, sem te julgar, nem questionar. Você deveria tentar. Pode te fazer bem.

\- E que tipo de pessoa se voluntaria pra algo assim? – Jensen riu, sem humor. – Sério? Ficar ouvindo os problemas dos outros?

\- Talvez alguém que já passou por algum problema e precisou de ajuda, ou simplesmente alguém disposto a ajudar... eu não sei. Promete pra mim que vai ao menos tentar? – Samantha o olhava, esperançosa. Era difícil demais ver alguém que tanto amava carregando toda aquela tristeza.

\- Eu prometo – Jensen concordou apenas para deixa-la feliz.

xxxxxx

_**Jared.**_

Jared bebeu sua xícara de café quase de um só gole ao ouvir a buzina do carro de Zack em frente a sua casa.

\- Esse seu amigo vive com pressa? – Sharon, a mãe de Jared reclamou.

\- Eu é que estou atrasado – Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da sua mãe. – Comportem-se vocês dois – Falou, roubando uma torrada do prato da sua mãe e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do seu pai, antes de sair correndo.

Jared era recém formado em TI, mas atualmente trabalhava com seu amigo Zack em uma escola de informática. Dava aulas de programação para adolescentes, o que não era exatamente o emprego dos seus sonhos, mas gostava de lidar com pessoas, e preferia isso a ficar confinado em um escritório o dia inteiro. Os horários eram flexíveis e assim podia se dedicar a outras coisas.

Essas "outras coisas" incluíam dar aulas de iniciação à informática aos idosos da sua comunidade, coisa que sua mãe havia lhe arranjado e que Jared fazia com muito prazer. Era interessante acompanhar as pessoas que antes sequer sabiam ligar um computador, de repente estarem navegando na internet e encontrando nela um novo tipo de entretenimento. Segundo sua mãe, isso também o ajudava a praticar um dom que antes Jared não possuía: a paciência.

Uma noite por semana, também era voluntário em um dos Centros de Valorização da Vida. Fez todo o treinamento e o trabalho consistia em ficar lá por algumas horas, atendendo ligações e conversando com as pessoas. Basicamente, ouvindo seus problemas e tentando dar algum apoio emocional, sem conselhos ou julgamentos.

No início fora difícil, já que Jared sempre gostara mais de falar do que de ouvir, o que, segundo dona Sharon, também estava fazendo dele uma pessoa melhor.

Sua mãe também era voluntária no CVV, além de organizar eventos beneficentes, fazer visitas em asilos, orfanatos, e apoiar a comunidade LGBT. Seu pai não era voluntário, nem agia diretamente, mas também ajudava a arrecadar fundos para as doações e campanhas que Sharon participava.

Seu irmão Jeffrey, como médico, também fazia sua parte. Jared tinha muito orgulho da sua família, e se considerava muito feliz e abençoado.

Mas nem sempre fora assim. Até mais ou menos dois anos atrás, seus pais não aceitavam sua homossexualidade, mal conversavam dentro de casa, pois cada um vivia em seu próprio mundo, ocupados demais para se importarem. Uma tragédia teve que acontecer para que um dia Gerald reunisse a família e decidisse que algo precisava ser feito.

Seu primo mais querido e mais próximo dos seus pais se suicidara, e isso chocou toda a família. Só depois do ocorrido, vieram a saber que ele era gay e que já não aguentava mais viver sob pressão, escondendo quem realmente era. O mais doloroso é que ninguém percebeu que ele precisava de ajuda, talvez por estarem ocupados demais com suas próprias vidas medíocres.

Demorou para que Jared e o restante da família se recuperassem daquela tragédia, mas ajudar os outros foi a maneira que encontraram de dissipar a dor.

Agora eram uma família unida, e trabalhavam pelo mesmo objetivo. A homossexualidade de Jared já não era mais vista como algo errado, e seus pais faziam questão inclusive de conhecer os seus namorados. Embora, com a vida corrida que levava, Jared já nem tirasse mais tempo para isso. Há muito tempo não namorava e quase já não tinha mais vida social. Mas não podia reclamar, era feliz assim.

Depois do trabalho na escola de informática, no final do dia, Jared voltou para casa apenas para tomar um banho e jantar com sua família, antes de ir para o CVV, que ficava há duas quadras da sua casa.

Como sempre, chegou lá bastante animado. Era gratificante quando recebia ligações e realmente podia ajudar alguém, mas muitas vezes também recebia trotes de pessoas mal intencionadas.

Atendeu prontamente quando o telefone tocou, mas ninguém falou nada, só havia silêncio.

\- CVV. Centro de Valorização da Vida. Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou, e ao não receber resposta, a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era que fosse um trote. Mas ao ouvir o som da respiração desregular do outro lado da linha, Jared sabia do que se tratava. Provavelmente alguém que tivera coragem de fazer a ligação, mas não sabia o que dizer ou perdera a coragem de falar. Não era a primeira vez, e não seria a última.

\- Olá. Tem alguém na linha? - Insistiu. - Eu sou Jared, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - Esperou mais alguns segundos, sem resposta. - Se você não disser nada, eu terei que desligar pra não deixar a linha ocupada, mas... Eu estarei aqui pelo menos por mais três horas essa noite, então... Se você quiser ligar pra bater um papo, ou falar sobre qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui, pronto pra te ouvir - Jared sorriu. - Sem contar que as horas demoram demais pra passar quando ninguém liga e eu já estou cansado de jogar candy crush no meu celular, então... Ligue de volta quando você sentir vontade, eu vou estar aqui esperando. – Jared falou e, ao não obter nenhuma resposta, desligou o telefone.

xxxxxx

_**Jensen.**_

Os dias seguintes tinham sido angustiantes. Jensen praticamente se arrastava para fora da cama todos os dias; só queria poder dormir o dia todo, ou quem sabe para sempre, assim não precisava pensar no quanto a sua vida era infeliz.

Depois do jantar, voltou para o quarto, que era o seu refúgio, e olhou para o papel que estava sobre o criado mudo, com o número do telefone do CVV, que sua tia Samantha tinha lhe informado. Pegou o papel na mão, e por um momento ficou curioso. Falar sobre o que sentia com um estranho qualquer talvez pudesse trazer algum alívio. Ou não.

Num impulso, pegou o telefone e discou o número. Esperava que demorassem a atender, mas no segundo toque já ouviu a voz muito simpática de um atendente.

"_CVV. Centro de Valorização da Vida. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"_

Jensen abriu a boca, querendo falar, querendo pedir ajuda para tirar toda aquela angústia de dentro do seu peito, mas sua voz se recusava a sair. O que diria, afinal? O homem do outro lado da linha sequer o conhecia, por que estaria interessado em seus problemas? O que pensaria de alguém que, com 27 anos, se sentia um fracassado e não conseguia encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente? Que era um covarde? Jensen sentia vergonha de si mesmo por ser tão fraco.

"_Olá. Tem alguém na linha?"_ \- O atendente insistiu. _"Eu sou Jared, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" _\- Ele continuou a falar e Jensen se lembrou do que sua tia Samantha dissera:"Sempre vai ter alguém lá pra te ouvir, sem te julgar, nem questionar."

"_...__Sem contar que as horas demoram demais pra passar quando ninguém liga, e eu já estou cansado de jogar candy crush no meu celular, então... Ligue de volta quando você sentir vontade, eu vou estar aqui esperando."_

Jensen ouviu o telefone ser desligado e percebeu que já se sentia um pouco melhor apenas por escutar Jared, com sua voz animada, falando sem parar, sem nem mesmo ter certeza que havia alguém do outro lado da linha. De de repente ficou curioso. Ele parecia mesmo disposto a conversar… Poderia pelo menos tentar?

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jensen ficou olhando para o telefone por algum tempo, então respirou fundo e tornou a ligar, antes que perdesse a coragem novamente.

\- CVV. Centro de Valorização da Vida. Aqui é o Jared. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

\- Eu… é... - Sua coragem não durou muito tempo. - Não devia ter ligado. Foi um erro, eu... Me desculpe.

\- Espera – Jared falou, antes que o outro desligasse o telefone. - Se você ligou foi por algum motivo, não é? Não quer me falar sobre isso, ou sei lá... Sobre como está se sentindo, ou como foi o seu dia?

\- Eu não... eu... – Jensen já não sabia mais o que dizer. Estava se sentindo ridículo. Ligar para um estranho? Onde estava com a cabeça quando fez aquela ligação?

\- Eu tenho o restante da noite livre e estou aqui pra te ouvir. Você não precisa nem me dizer o seu nome verdadeiro, se não quiser. Pode escolher um apelido, o serviço é completamente anônimo – Jared disse, tentando convencer o outro a falar.

\- Dean. Pode me chamar de Dean – Foi o primeiro nome que veio à cabeça de Jensen. - Então é isso o que vocês fazem aí?

\- O quê?

\- Você... passa a noite por aí, atendendo ao telefone e falando com desconhecidos?

\- É basicamente isso – Jared sorriu.

\- Recebe muitas ligações? – Jensen desviou o assunto, para não ter que falar de si mesmo. Sentia-se ansioso, e ao mesmo tempo em que queria desligar, também estava gostando de ouvir a voz de Jared.

\- Depende. Às vezes muitas, às vezes nenhuma. Hoje está sendo uma noite bem tranquila. Você foi o primeiro a ligar.

\- Desculpe por acabar com o seu sossego, então.

\- Imagina. Eu gosto de conversar e, sei lá... tentar ajudar de alguma maneira.

\- Ajudar? – De certa maneira, a palavra fez com que Jensen ficasse na defensiva. - Você acha mesmo que pode ajudar alguém dessa maneira?

\- Eu já fiz essa pergunta a mim mesmo várias vezes, até chegar à conclusão que sim. Tem pessoas que simplesmente não tem com quem falar, ou se sentem mais seguras em falar com alguém que não conhecem, anonimamente. Já me disseram que conseguir falar sobre o problema já faz com que ele pareça menor, mas eu não sei… Talvez tenham dito isso apenas pra me agradar - Jared brincou.

\- Eu não acredito nisso - Jensen falou diretamente.

\- Não acredita que falar irá diminuir o seu problema? Provavelmente não, mas talvez possa te ajudar a esclarecer as ideias. Você não quer me dizer o que passou pela sua cabeça quando resolveu ligar?

\- O que passou pela minha cabeça? - Jensen ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. - Eu não sei. Minha tia me deu esse número e insistiu pra que eu ligasse, deve ter sido por isso. Mas eu já vi que foi um erro. Você não pode me ajudar, Jared. Ninguém pode.

\- O que faz você pensar assim? Eu não estou querendo te julgar, só gostaria de entender - Jared esclareceu.

\- Claro. Sem julgamentos, assim como todo mundo, não é? - Jensen ironizou.

\- Dean, eu…

\- É engraçado como as pessoas dizem fazer as coisas pensando no que é melhor pra você, mas ao mesmo tempo ficam o tempo todo jogando as coisas na sua cara. _"Por que você não sai desse quarto?" "Por que não se arruma?" "Por que não sai com os amigos?" "Por que não arranja uma namorada?"_ \- Jensen forçou uma risada. De repente não reconhecia a si mesmo. - O detalhe é que eu sou gay, e ainda esperam que eu arranje uma namorada – Riu, sem humor.

\- _"E a sua carreira? Você estudou tanto, pra ficar trabalhando na oficina do seu pai?"_ \- Jensen continuou, imitando o que as pessoas lhe diziam. - Eles sabem exatamente como fazer você se sentir um lixo, não é? Como se eu já não me sentisse fracassado o suficiente. É isso o que vocês dizem pras pessoas também? Que elas tem que sair de casa? Que tem que namorar? Arranjar um novo emprego, ou se divertir?

\- Dean, nós não… - Jared tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido novamente.

\- Você acha que é minha culpa? - Jensen aumentou um pouco o tom da voz. Jared não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tudo, mas o loiro simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar. Precisava tirar aquilo tudo do peito, sentia-se prestes a sufocar. – Acha que é escolha minha passar horas rolando na cama, sem conseguir dormir todas as noites? Que eu não saio pra me divertir por que não quero? Ou que eu escolhi ser um fracassado? - Jensen suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Por quanto tempo alguém pode aguentar essa agonia? - O loiro continuou. - Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe, Jared. Essa é a verdade. Com certeza o mundo será um lugar melhor sem mim. Meus pais não irão mais precisar se incomodar comigo, nem sentir vergonha por ter um filho gay. Meus amigos e parentes não vão mais precisar ligar pra saber como eu estou, nem olhar pra minha cara e dizer: _"Nossa, como é triste ver você assim"_. E você... Bom, você não vai ter que ouvir esse monte de merda de alguém que sequer conhece. Você está perdendo o seu tempo, Jared. Ninguém pode ajudar - Jensen desligou o telefone e se atirou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e chorando copiosamente, até finalmente ser vencido pelo cansaço e pegar no sono.

xxxxxx

Quando Jared percebeu que Dean havia encerrado a ligação, sentiu vontade de gritar para que ele não fizesse isso, mas já era tarde. Sentiu seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas e seu coração batendo descompassado dentro do peito. Sentia-se desesperado por não poder fazer nada. Tinha sido um erro. Por mais que tivesse recebido treinamento, não estava emocionalmente preparado para aquilo.

Olhou no relógio e ainda faltavam quase duas horas para o seu turno terminar. Por sorte o telefone não voltou a tocar no restante da noite, e quando Jared voltou para casa, estava prestes a desmoronar.

Foi até a cozinha beber água e ao passar pela sala, encontrou sua mãe sentada no sofá, com a televisão ligada e um notebook no colo, cochilando.

Desligou a TV e ela despertou no mesmo momento.

\- Oi querido – Sharon esfregou os olhos, sonolenta.

\- Por que não vai pra cama?

\- Eu ainda quero terminar esta planilha – Sharon se ajeitou no sofá e só então olhou diretamente para o rosto do seu filho. – Vem cá – A mulher estendeu a mão e Jared a segurou, sentando-se ao seu lado e deitando a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe. – Quer me contar o que houve? – Sharon deu um beijo na testa do filho.

\- Eu vou desistir do CVV, mãe – Jared falou com a voz quebrada.

\- Desistir? Posso saber por quê? Pensei que você estivesse gostando – Estranhou.

\- Eu estava, mas... – Jared virou-se e se sentou com a perna direita dobrada, de frente para sua mãe. - Acho que eu não estou preparado. Teve um cara que ligou hoje, ele... A princípio ele parecia receoso, não queria falar, então de repente ele... Ele simplesmente explodiu. Sabe como quando alguém está com uma porção de coisas entaladas na garganta e de repente descarrega em cima de alguém.? Foi mais ou menos assim. Ele disse que eu não podia ajudar, que ninguém pode ajudar e desligou o telefone.

\- Você chegou a falar com ele?

\- Eu tentei, mas toda vez que eu começava a falar, ele me interrompia. Acho que ele nem estava me ouvindo, ele só precisava colocar aquilo pra fora, eu não sei. Eu fiquei ali, ouvindo, e... dava pra sentir a dor dele, mãe. Dava pra sentir o seu desespero e eu não sabia o que dizer, não tinha argumentos, eu não… - Jared falou com a voz embargada, tentando não chorar.

\- Talvez ele só precisasse mesmo desabafar. Você o ouviu, fez o que estava ao seu alcance.

\- Ele é uma bomba relógio, mãe. Ele disse que já não aguenta mais, que só quer que tudo acabe. Você sabe bem como isso vai terminar.

\- Provavelmente é. Mas não há nada que nós possamos fazer além de ouvi-lo, Jared. Por isso quando você fez o treinamento eles deixaram bem claro que você não deve levar esse tipo de problema para casa.

\- Claro. Como se fosse só apertar um botão, e pronto. Esqueci tudo - Ironizou.

\- Eu sei que não dá pra esquecer, mas...

\- Eles tem como rastrear o telefone dele, não tem?

\- E você quer fazer o quê? Ir até a casa dele, amarrá-lo na cama e impedir que ele faça uma loucura? Jared, você não pode interferir na vida das pessoas e dizer a elas o que fazer. Até mesmo tirar a própria vida é um direito dele.

\- É um direito dele? E como eu posso viver agora, sabendo que alguém está prestes a cometer suicídio e eu não posso fazer nada? – Jared secou as lágrimas na manga da camisa. – Eu não posso continuar com isso, mãe. Eu não posso.

\- Desistir só vai fazer você se sentir ainda pior, meu filho. Se você quer fazer algo por ele, esteja lá quando ele ligar novamente. Esteja lá para ouvi-lo.

\- O que faz a senhora pensar que ele vai ligar novamente?

\- Mesmo que tenha sido num impulso, um momento de raiva, ele conseguiu desabafar, não foi? Você pode não acreditar, mas ele provavelmente deve estar se sentindo melhor depois disso.

\- Eu não sei, mãe. Não sei se eu posso lidar com isso – Jared suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Você pode sim. Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, meu amor. Tudo vai ficar bem. Agora vá tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo algo pra você comer – Sharon o abraçou e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

\- Eu estou sem fome, não precisa fazer nada. Obrigado.

\- Então tente pensar em outra coisa e durma. Você está precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

Jared tomou um banho rápido e se deitou na cama. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, pois não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a voz de Dean.

Queria muito poder ajuda-lo. Por um instante ficou imaginando como ele seria... bonito, feio, gordo, magro? Não importava. Queria poder estar lá para abraça-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, como sua mãe costumava fazer, e Jared sempre acabava acreditando. Mas, infelizmente, nada podia fazer.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

** Capítulo sem beta, people... Relevem meus erros. Eu tinha mencionado que seriam 3 capítulos, mas como eles são curtinhos, certamente serão mais de três.

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**T****heLadyCraft: **Ahhh… que bom que gostou! Pois é, infelizmente, hoje em dia ainda se ouve falar que depressão é frescura, coisa de quem não tem o que fazer. Está na hora do povo se conscientizar, né? É um assunto muito delicado. Bom, não serão muitos capítulos, mas o suficiente… rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Luluzinha:** Oi! Bom te ver por aqui! rsrs. Assunto tenso, mesmo. Aliás, tem bastante angst nesta fic, tipo uns 99%. Jensen sofre muito, aliás, acho que estou pegando gosto por fazer o loiro sofrer. Minha vítima costumava ser o Jared… rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Lana:** Olá! Pois é, como você disse, infelizmente a maioria não quer se envolver nos problemas dos outros, e muitas vezes os que querem ajudar, também o fazem de forma errada. É um assunto delicado. Jared tem boa vontade, vamos ver se ele consegue ajudar, não é? Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Cleia:** Exatamente. Difícil de detectar. Se todos que tem soubessem que é depressão e procurassem ajuda, seria bem mais fácil, não é? Jared é um lindo. Estou muito orgulhosa do meu bebê. Ok, momento fangirl à parte... rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Maria Aparecida:** Nossa, é bem complicado escrever sobre isso, muito sofrimento, mas sei lá... A campanha realmente me inspirou. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Depois do desabafo, Jensen realmente acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo um pouco melhor. Afastou as cortinas do quarto e percebeu que o dia estava lindo e ensolarado. Depois de muito tempo, sentiu vontade de sair do quarto e respirar um pouco de ar puro, de sentir o calor do sol em sua pele.

Desceu para tomar o café da manhã junto com seus pais e até conversou um pouco com eles, depois saiu para uma caminhada rápida pela rua, antes de ir para a oficina trabalhar. Percebeu que todos os dias ia do seu quarto para a oficina, agindo mecanicamente, sequer reparava se chovia ou se fazia sol.

Voltou a consertar o carro que havia começado no dia anterior e quando percebeu, estava pensando em Jared. Sentiu uma curiosidade muito grande em saber quem ele era, e o motivo de ele fazer o que fazia. No fundo, se sentia envergonhado pelas coisas que tinha dito a ele na noite anterior. Queria ter a chance de falar com ele novamente e se desculpar.

Como não sabia quando ele estaria por lá, ligou para o número do CVV todas as noites e, ao não reconhecer a voz de Jared, dizia que era engano e desligava, frustrado.

xxxxx

Jared passou o restante da semana angustiado, pensando no que teria acontecido a Dean depois daquela ligação. Seria normal pensar tanto em alguém que sequer conhecia?

Quando finalmente chegou a quinta-feira, sua noite de plantão no CVV, cada vez que o telefone tocava, o moreno mal podia conter sua ansiedade, esperando que fosse ele.

\- CVV Centro de valorização da vida, aqui é o Jared. Em que posso ajuda-lo? - Atendeu ao telefone pela quinta vez naquela noite, e já não acreditava mais que Dean voltasse a ligar.

\- Hey Jared, eu...

\- Dean? – O moreno reconheceu a voz de imediato, sentindo um alívio muito grande ao ouvi-la.

\- Sim, sou eu. – Jensen pigarreou. – Eu só liguei porque... Quero muito me desculpar com você.

\- Se desculpar? Por quê?

\- Pela maneira que eu... Eu não costumo ser assim, sabe. Não sei o que aconteceu, eu acabei descontando toda a minha frustração em você, e... Me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Você não precisa se desculpar. Fico feliz que você tenha ligado novamente - Jared tentou disfarçar sua empolgação.

\- Eu te assustei?

\- Eu não diria que assustou, só me deixou preocupado – Sim, tinha assustado, e muito, mas Jared não achou prudente dizer aquilo.

\- Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu comecei a falar e de repente...

\- Foi um desabafo.

\- Sim. Eu até me senti melhor depois, mas também fiquei me sentindo péssimo por ter sido tão grosseiro com você. Eu geralmente sou gentil com as pessoas. Ou era...

\- Eu sei disso. Quero dizer, é a impressão que eu tenho.

\- Mesmo? – Jensen sorriu. - Por quê?

\- Eu não sei dizer. Intuição minha, eu acho.

\- Não entendo como você conseguiu intuir alguma coisa boa sobre mim depois daquilo. Eu realmente sinto muito. Foi uma semana ruim.

\- Também já passei por maus momentos, Dean. Eu posso entender. E hoje? Está sendo um bom dia? – Jared ficou curioso.

\- Sim. A semana toda tem sido boa, se for comparar com os últimos meses. De certa maneira, desabafar com você parece ter tirado um peso das minhas costas, embora nada tenha mudado.

\- É bom saber – Jared tinha que segurar a sua curiosidade. Sentia uma vontade enorme de fazer milhares de perguntas, de saber mais sobre Dean, mas não seria ético. Não era para satisfazer a sua curiosidade que estava ali, afinal.

\- Eu nem sempre fui assim, sabe? Eu olho pra trás e fico tentando me lembrar como era... Quando a vida não parecia ser um peso - Jensen ficou pensativo.

\- E como era? Você consegue se lembrar?

\- Sim, eu posso me lembrar – Jensen suspirou. - Eu morava sozinho, no meu próprio apartamento, que atualmente está alugado, tinha um ótimo emprego, amigos com quem eu gostava de sair pra beber, me divertir… Tinha um namorado lindo, e… Bom, acho que era isso.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso?- Jared queria muito saber o que tinha acontecido para que a vida de Dean tivesse perdido o sentido, mas mais uma vez, não podia perguntar diretamente. Às vezes seu trabalho ali podia ser mesmo frustrante.

\- Eu não sei… As coisas foram mudando, e você só se dá conta quando já é tarde demais. Eu não sei quando tudo começou… Eu fui promovido a chefe de departamento e parece que algumas pessoas não ficaram contentes com isso dentro da empresa, então começaram a me tratar de maneira diferente. Aí eu viajei a trabalho e quando voltei, pensei em fazer uma surpresa pro meu namorado. Eu tinha a chave do apartamento dele, então fui logo entrando, e… O encontrei com outro na cama - Jensen forçou uma risada. - Sempre achei que esse tipo de coisa só acontecia nas novelas, e de repente… meu mundo estava desabando. Eu só fui embora, sem dizer nada. Me senti tão humilhado, tão… Não dá pra descrever em palavras o que eu senti naquela hora.

\- Eu imagino...

\- Aí depois você começa a procurar por um motivo, algo que tenha feito de errado, começa a culpar a si mesmo, e… Dói. Dói demais. E se não bastasse toda a dor que eu estava passando, dias depois eu fui demitido. O que, coincidentemente, foi uma semana depois do meu gerente ter me visto com meu namorado em uma festa.

\- E ele te demitiu assim, na cara dura? - Jared ficou incrédulo.

\- Eles alegaram que precisavam de alguém com mais experiência no cargo, e que não podiam me rebaixar para o meu cargo anterior. Eu sabia o real motivo, mas decidi não processá-los por que… Por causa da minha família. Eu também não tinha provas, então resolvi deixar pra lá, afinal aquilo só me traria mais desgaste emocional. E eu pensei que fosse conseguir outro emprego fácil, mas… Para alguma vaga de chefia, diziam que eu tinha pouca experiência, e para uma vaga inferior, diziam que eu tinha muita qualificação. Depois de ser rejeitado várias vezes, eu mesmo acabei questionando a minha competência. A frustração só foi crescendo até eu me sentir um completo inútil, um fracassado. – Jensen suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de continuar.

\- Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, sabe. Não gosto de ficar me lamentando. Eu sei que tem muita gente com problemas piores do que os meus, com doenças, ou que perderam alguém, e eu… Quero dizer, existem coisas muito piores, eu não entendo porque às vezes eu me sinto como se… Como se as minhas forças tivessem se esgotado, e...

\- Eu não acho que exista uma maneira de medir isso, Dean. É mais a maneira com que cada um consegue lidar com seus próprios problemas - Jared falou depois que Jensen interrompeu a frase e ficou em silêncio. - A minha mãe, por exemplo - Jared sorriu. - Ela tem uma facilidade enorme de lidar com tudo, de compreender, de buscar uma solução. Eu não sou assim, eu entro em desespero muito facilmente e geralmente é ela quem me acalma e me faz perceber que existe uma luz no fim do túnel.

\- E por que você escolheu fazer isso? Eu digo, ficar ouvindo os problemas das pessoas? Deve ser um tanto angustiante, não?

\- Houve uma tragédia na minha família, e... Foi uma maneira que nós encontramos de lidar com a perda. Ajudando outras pessoas. Ou tentando, pelo menos – Jared sorriu.

\- Engraçado como é fácil me abrir com você. Eu nunca falei sobre essas coisas com ninguém. Até relatei os fatos, mas nunca falei sobre como eu me sentia em relação ao que aconteceu.

\- Agora que eu descobri que tenho todo esse poder, vou querer saber todos os seus segredos – Jared brincou.

\- Eu não tenho segredos – Jensen riu. – Talvez pelo fato de não nos conhecermos pessoalmente, seja tão fácil falar sobre qualquer coisa com você.

\- Eu gosto de conversar com você, Dean.

\- Jensen.

\- O quê?

\- O meu nome verdadeiro é Jensen. Dean foi um nome que inventei na hora, porque... Eu não sei por que.

\- Jensen. É um bonito nome.

\- Não é bonito, é um nome estranho.

\- É um nome forte. Combina com a sua voz. Eu gosto - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- Se você está dizendo... – Jensen sorriu, um pouco sem graça. – Obrigado. Agora me fale um pouco sobre você, Jared.

\- Sobre mim? Você vai se arrepender de ter perguntado – Jared brincou, e então contou a ele um pouco sobre o que fazia, seu emprego, o trabalho voluntário, sua família... Era muito fácil falar com Jensen. Já gostava muito dele, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

À partir daquela noite, passaram a conversar todas as quintas-feiras, quando Jared fazia plantão no CVV. Jared queria muito conhecer Jensen pessoalmente. Pelo tom de voz, já podia reconhecer quando ele estava triste ou quando tinha tido um bom dia, mas queria poder ver isso em seus olhos, queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Infelizmente, não podia. Tinha que se contentar com aquelas poucas horas em que conversavam ao telefone uma vez por semana e isso era frustrante.

Mal sabia ele que do outro lado da linha, Jensen também tinha a mesma vontade. Queria muito conhecer o rapaz falante, bem humorado e simpático com quem conversava todas as semanas. Mas até mesmo quando estava se sentindo bem, o medo e a insegurança o impediam de tomar a iniciativa. Jared sabia tanto sobre a sua vida, seus problemas, provavelmente o acharia um fracassado também.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Capítulo sem beta, os erros são todos meus.

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**claah silva:** Confesso que eu estava bem receosa sobre escrever esta fanfic, pois é um tema muito delicado, mas aí está… rsrs. Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Luluzinha:** Olha, acho que peguei mesmo gosto por fazer o "seu" loiro sofrer. kkkkkk. Pois é, essa explosão é sinal que ele já estava no seu limite, né? Tadinho. A situação do Jared também é muito complicada, afinal, ele nada pode fazer a não ser esperar que Jensen ligue novamente. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!

**Lana:** Pois é, esperamos realmente que Jared consiga ajudá-lo, não é? E você está certa, não dá pra saber pra quem foi pior, afinal o Jared também está de mãos atadas. Obrigada! Abraços!

**TheLadyCraft:** Não sei se Jared é assim tão forte emocionalmente, mas ele realmente se importa e fará o que estiver ao seu alcance. 15 capítulos? Você está louca? rsrs. Quanto à mensagem privada (acho que vc comentou em outra fanfic): No seu profile (settings) você tem que habilitar o campo "Accept Private Messages (PM)", deve estar desabilitado, por isso não consigo responder seus reviews em mensagem privada. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Apesar de Jensen se sentir melhor depois de conversar com Jared, os dias bons não duraram muito. O desânimo voltou com força total e desta vez o loiro sequer tinha vontade de realizar as tarefas mais simples do seu dia a dia; era como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre os seus ombros. Já não conseguia sequer sorrir, pois os pensamentos melancólicos tomavam conta de sua mente, fazendo-o se sentir incapaz e infeliz.

Até mesmo na quinta-feira, sequer sentiu vontade de ligar para o CVV e falar com Jared. Chegou a pegar o telefone na mão, mas desistiu antes de completar a ligação, pensando que Jared também já devia estar cansado dos seus problemas e do seu fracasso. Era melhor guardar sua dor para si mesmo.

Assim se passaram duas longas semanas, até que, por insistência de sua família, Jensen os acompanhou até o casamento de uma prima, no sábado à noite.

Apesar da comida parecer maravilhosa, o loiro sequer conseguiu comer e enquanto as pessoas dançavam e se divertiam, ficou simplesmente ali sentado, observando.

A noiva estava linda e sorria, feliz, assim como o noivo. Os convidados compartilhavam daquela felicidade e Jensen percebeu que não deveria estar ali. Cada batida da música era como uma punhalada no seu coração. Doía. Doía perceber que, ao invés de felicidade, era raiva o que sentia. Não de alguém em específico, era algo que vinha do fundo da sua alma. Quando foi que a felicidade das pessoas tinha passado a lhe incomodar tanto? Que tipo de pessoa tinha se tornado?

Levantou-se da mesa em que passara parte da noite sentado, e foi para fora. Precisava de ar, precisava sair dali. Caminhou pela rua, sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Meio que automaticamente, pegou o celular em seu bolso e discou o número que tanto conhecia… Mas não foi Jared quem atendeu, e sim, a voz de uma mulher. Sua cabeça estava tão desnorteada, que sequer tinha pensado que era sábado, e que o plantão de Jared era às quintas.

\- Jared. Eu preciso falar com o Jared - Sua voz saiu fraca, como se estivesse prestes a sufocar.

\- Jared? Hoje não é o plantão dele, será que eu posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu... Eu só queria falar com o Jared.

\- Jensen, é você? - A mulher perguntou, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

\- Eu… é… eu não devia ter ligado. Me desculpe - O loiro sentiu seus olhos embaçarem pelas lágrimas.

\- Espera. Não é o plantão dele, mas eu vou te dar o número do seu celular, ok? Você pode ligar pra ele a qualquer momento - A mãe de Jared tinha atendido e, sabendo da aflição do filho, depois de Jensen não ter ligado por duas semanas, achou que precisava fazer algo. Pela voz de Jensen, podia sentir que ele não estava bem.

Jensen agradeceu e encerrou a ligação. Discou o número do celular de Jared e parou por um instante, decidindo se deveria ligar ou não.

Olhou ao redor e respirou fundo, quando notou que estava sobre uma ponte. O volume do rio estava baixo e podia ouvir o barulho da correnteza passando pelo meio das pedras. O som era reconfortante. Se aproximou da barra de proteção lateral da ponte e olhou para baixo; era muito alto. Não, não podia dar ouvidos àquela voz insistente em sua cabeça que dizia o quanto aquilo podia ser libertador. Não sentiria mais dor, não magoaria e nem atrapalharia a vida de mais ninguém… Era tentador.

Completou a ligação e ouviu o telefone chamar, até escutar a voz de Jared.

\- Alô.

\- Jared… - Jensen falou num fio de voz. Já estava se arrependendo e prestes a desligar, quando o outro falou com toda a sua empolgação.

\- Ei Jensen, como você está, cara? Eu já estava com saudades de falar com você.

Jensen fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Como era bom ouvir aquela voz.

\- Jensen? Onde você está? - A voz de Jared desta vez soou preocupada. Podia ouvir o som de um e outro carro passando, assim como barulho de uma corrente de água. Não era um bom sinal.

\- Eu fui… a um casamento.

\- Casamento? É mesmo? - Jared tentou manter a voz tranquila. - E foi divertido?

\- Divertido? Eu não diria… Eu, é… eu não sei mais o que… Eu não entendo, o que eu senti foi… raiva - Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Raiva? De alguém em especial, ou…?

\- Das pessoas. Da felicidade das pessoas. Todos sorriam e dançavam, e… Eu já fui assim, Jared. Eu ainda posso me lembrar como era. O que… o que está acontecendo comigo? O que é preciso pra que essa agonia vá embora? Eu não aguento mais, Jared. Eu só quero que isso acabe.

\- Jensen, é… - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta. Precisava ser forte. - Onde foi o casamento?

O loiro lhe deu o nome do restaurante e o bairro, Jared logo soube onde era.

\- E você saiu de lá sozinho? A pé? - Jared sabia que havia uma ponte há menos de 500 metros do local.

\- Sim, eu… Jensen ficou confuso. - Como é que você sabe?

\- Foi só um palpite - Jared tentou raciocinar, o que era praticamente impossível. Movido pela emoção e instinto, ligou rapidamente para a emergência do telefone de casa e, sem desligar o celular, pegou um casaco, as chaves do carro e colocou o aparelho no viva voz, enquanto dirigia.

\- É, eu… eu precisava de um pouco de ar puro - Jensen falou.

Ao chegar próximo da ponte, Jared estacionou o carro na beira da estrada e seguiu a pé, ainda sem parar de falar com Jensen por um minuto sequer.

\- Sabe Jensen, você pode até não acreditar agora, mas as coisas irão melhorar - Jared falou enquanto caminhava em direção à ponte.

\- Não, não irão. - O loiro olhou mais uma vez para baixo, seus olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer. - Não existe uma luz no fim do túnel, Jared. Eu não consigo mais…

\- Sim, você consegue - Jared apressou o passo. Já podia ver Jensen, debruçado sobre a lateral da ponte, o que fez o seu coração disparar no peito. - Jensen, você consegue, basta continuar lutando - Jared guardou o celular e falou um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção de Jensen, que se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Jared? - O loiro tirou o celular do ouvido e o olhava, confuso.

\- Sim, sou eu - Jared deu mais três passos e envolveu Jensen em seu braços. - Eu falei que estaria sempre aqui quando você precisasse, não falei? - O moreno falou com a voz embargada, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Estava com tanto medo, mal podia acreditar que Jensen estava mesmo ali.

\- Como… Como você me encontrou? - Jensen também chorava e deixou-se envolver pelos braço de Jared, se sentindo reconfortado.

\- Eu conheço o lugar. Não é muito longe de onde eu moro - Jared falou quando se separaram do abraço.

Se arrependeu imediatamente de ter ligado para a emergência, ao ouvir o som das sirenes se aproximando.

Jensen olhou em direção ao automóvel, um tanto assustado ao ver que eram as sirenes de uma ambulância e um carro de polícia.

\- O que foi que você fez? - Olhou para Jared, confuso, esperando uma explicação.

\- Jensen, eu… me desculpe, eu pensei que… Eu fiquei desesperado, e… - Jared sabia que tinha colocado tudo a perder quando viu os paramédicos se aproximarem de Jensen. O loiro apenas o olhava, decepcionado, quando colocaram uma manta sobre os seus ombros e o conduziram para dentro da ambulância.

Jared quis acompanhá-lo, mas o loiro recusou a sua presença. O moreno ficou então ali parado, deixando as lágrimas banharem seu rosto, enquanto observava a ambulância se afastar.

Depois de se recompor, entrou em seu carro e dirigiu até o hospital. Ligou para sua mãe no caminho e ela chegou logo em seguida, mas só foi falar com o filho após saber notícias de Jensen.

\- Eu estraguei tudo, mãe. Ele não quis que eu o acompanhasse na ambulância e nem que entrasse no quarto. Jensen nunca mais vai querer olhar pra minha cara, ele…

\- Shhh. Vai ficar tudo bem - Sharon o abraçou apertado e depois se sentaram nas cadeiras da sala de espera. - Ele está bem. Foi medicado, irá dormir por algumas horas.

\- Quando ele me ligou, eu… Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu sabia que ele estava em uma ponte, e entrei em pânico. Eu sei que não devia ter ligado pra emergência, mas eu fiquei com muito medo, mãe… - Jared deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sharon, buscando um pouco de conforto.

\- Se te consola, eu teria feito a mesma coisa - Sharon fez carinho nos cabelos do filho, mas falou com firmeza. - Ele ligou pro seu celular, portanto, era sua responsabilidade. Talvez ele não entenda ou não queira aceitar que precisava de ajuda, mas a decisão estava em suas mãos, é um risco que você tinha que correr. Se fosse o contrário, você jamais se perdoaria por não ter feito nada, meu filho.

Jared ficou em silêncio por um momento, refletindo sobre o que sua mãe dissera. Talvez tivesse agido precipitadamente, mas ela estava certa, jamais se perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido a Jensen e não tivesse feito nada para evitar.

Sharon ainda ficou algum tempo fazendo companhia para o filho e, ao perceber que ele estava mais calmo, foi até o quarto de Jensen, para saber notícias.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou a mãe do loiro ao lado da cama, enquanto Jensen dormia, e se apresentou à ela.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar, sabe… que ele pensaria em tirar a própria vida? Eu sei que ele tem passado por muitos problemas, e que ele não é mais nem sombra do garoto cheio de vida que já foi um dia, mas… Ele estava tão bem, nas últimas semanas, ele estava mais disposto e sorridente, e… - A mãe de Jensen falava, inconformada.

\- Não tem como sabermos o que realmente passou pela cabeça dele naquela hora, talvez ele nem estivesse pensando mesmo em suicídio, mas… Jensen precisa de ajuda - Sharon falou com cuidado. A mulher à sua frente estava sofrendo e mal podia imaginar se fosse com um de seus filhos. - A depressão é assim mesmo, tem momentos ruins, às vezes parece que melhora, e então tem dias piores…

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto se é nossa culpa.

\- A depressão é uma doença. Uma das piores, porque não existe uma causa específica. É muito importante que ele tenha o apoio da família, embora na maioria das vezes ele prefira estar sozinho.

\- A verdade é que nós nunca nos esforçamos para entendê-lo, sabe? Nunca tentamos realmente aceitá-lo como ele é - Donna olhava para o filho, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Nunca é tarde pra mudar - Sharon sorriu e tocou o ombro de Donna com carinho. - E eu digo isso por experiência própria. Nós vivemos uma tragédia em nossa família quando um sobrinho muito querido se suicidou. Ele estava em depressão e ninguém sequer percebeu, ou deu a atenção que a doença merecia. Depois do acontecido, nós realmente mudamos os nossos hábitos, e o modo de enxergar o mundo. Mas depois disso, teve um dia em que eu fui ao shopping center e por acaso encontrei com meu filho Jared e o namoradinho que ele tinha na época. Os dois entraram em uma loja de mãos dadas e eu os acompanhei, fui logo atrás deles, quando um dos clientes pareceu se incomodar com aquilo e saiu da loja, resmungando alguma coisa sobre não ser obrigado a ver aquele tipo de coisa.

\- Que absurdo - Donna falou.

\- A atendente da loja ficou realmente sem graça e pediu desculpas ao meu filho, quando ele simplesmente sorriu e disse _"Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado com isso"_. Nós pagamos as compras e fomos embora, sem dizer nada sobre o ocorrido, mas eu não consegui parar de pensar naquilo. Como assim, ele estava acostumado com aquilo? Quando foi que eu tinha deixado de saber o que acontecia com o meu próprio filho? Foi como um tapa na cara, sabe? A partir dali, eu passei a perceber o quão erradas eram as nossas atitudes, até mesmo dentro de casa. O quanto eu sequer sabia sobre a vida de Jared. O namoro do meu outro filho com uma garota era um assunto mencionado diariamente durante o almoço em família, ou em qualquer outra ocasião. Eu sabia quando Jeffrey, meu filho mais velho, estava feliz, quando ele e a namorada brigavam, sabia sobre os planos do noivado. Mas o que eu sabia sobre Jared ou sobre o que ele sentia? Quero dizer, ele tinha um namorado e eu só fiquei sabendo o seu nome quando por acaso encontrei com eles no shopping - Sharon sorriu com tristeza ao se lembrar daquilo.

\- Foi ali que eu me dei conta que, se o meu filho estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação das pessoas, é porque isso já vinha de dentro de casa, da forma com que nós, as pessoas que mais o amavam, estávamos lidando - ou deixando de lidar - com o fato de ele ser gay. Eu agradeço até hoje, por aquela cena vergonhosa ter acontecido diante de mim, pois foi aquilo que me fez abrir os olhos, e hoje eu posso dizer com todo orgulho, que o meu filho é gay e eu não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso. Eu e meu marido passamos a frenquentar encontros de familiares na comunidade LGBT e tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer muitos pais que tinham dificuldade em lidar com seus próprios filhos, assim como nós.

\- E será que eu… eu e meu marido podemos participar desses encontros também? - Donna perguntou, um tanto constrangida.

\- Claro que sim. Vai ser muito bom pra vocês, assim como foi para nós. Eu vou te passar o telefone e endereço, e você também pode me ligar sempre que precisar conversar, ok? Agora eu vou deixar vocês a sós - Sharon percebeu que Jensen começara a despertar. - Seu filho é forte, ele vai ficar bem - Sharon abraçou Donna e saiu do quarto.

\- x -

A medicação deixou Jensen muito sonolento, e quando ele acordou, já era domingo de manhã. Seus pais estavam no quarto e lhe deram um abraço caloroso assim que despertou.

\- Como está se sentindo? - Roger perguntou, ainda preocupado.

\- Acho que me deram um calmante pra cavalos. Eu ainda me sinto sonolento - Jensen brincou, tentando sorrir.

\- O que aconteceu ontem à noite, filho? Você saiu da festa sem nos avisar, e…

\- Eu só precisava de ar puro, mãe. E queria ficar um pouco sozinho. O Jared exagerou, eu não estava… Não estava pensando em suicídio.

\- Eu soube que ele é voluntário nesse… CVV? Há quanto tempo você ligava pra lá? - Donna precisava entender.

\- Eu não sei. Há uns dois ou três meses, eu acho.

\- E você resolveu ligar para eles, por que… Por que achou que não podia contar conosco? - A voz de Donna saiu quebrada.

\- Não é isso, mãe, eu… - Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Tinha ligado por curiosidade da primeira vez e acabou desabafando com Jared mais do que já tinha falado com qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Não é uma cobrança, meu anjo. Eu entendo, na verdade. Nós nunca fomos… nunca fomos os pais que você precisava, e…

\- Não fale assim, mãe. Não se culpe pelos meus problemas, não tem nada a ver com vocês.

\- Mas se eu fui saber deles através de pessoas estranhas, é sinal que algo está errado, não é? Eu só quero que você saiba que pode contar conosco para o que precisar, Jensen. Nós estamos aqui e te amamos mais do que a nó mesmos, nunca duvide disso.

\- Eu sei, mãe. Desculpe por fazer vocês passarem por isso.

\- Não tem do que se desculpar. O importante é que você está bem. - Roger segurou a mão do filho, com carinho.

\- Jensen, é… - Donna se sentiu na obrigação de falar. - Ele ainda está lá fora. Você não acha que deveria deixá-lo entrar?

\- Quem? - Jensen ficou ligeiramente confuso.

\- Jared.

\- Mas… ele não foi embora?

\- Não. Passou a noite inteira naquela cadeira desconfortável.

\- Eu, é… - Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Peça pra ele entrar, por favor.

Donna e Roger deixaram o quarto para ir falar com o médico, já que Jensen teria alta ainda naquela manhã, e pediram para que Jared entrasse.

O moreno entrou no quarto, ansioso, e não pode conter um sorriso ao ver que Jensen já parecia melhor. Talvez estivesse preocupado demais na noite anterior para perceber, mas agora podia ver o quanto ele era lindo. Apesar de adorar ouvir o som da sua voz, jamais teria imaginado tamanha beleza. Os cabelos curtos e loiros, os olhos muito verdes e expressivos, o corpo mais do que perfeito. Pensou que daria tudo para ver um sorriso naqueles lábios, e então se deu conta de que não era hora e nem lugar para ficar admirando-o daquela maneira. Jensen provavelmente esperava por uma explicação, e não deveria estar nem um pouco feliz em lhe ver.

\- Hey - Jared se aproximou da cama, sorrindo, um pouco receoso.

\- Oi - Jensen respondeu, ainda chateado e tentando se manter indiferente ao sorriso de Jared. Devia ser proibido alguém sorrir daquela maneira. Era lindo. As covinhas que se formavam em seu rosto, os olhos esverdeados, os cabelos um tanto compridos, e pareciam tão macios que Jensen teve vontade de tocá-los. E o corpo… Quando se falaram por telefone, Jared tinha lhe dito que era alto demais e desengonçado. Sim, ele era mais alto do que Jensen imaginava, mas tinha postura, era um conjunto perfeito.

\- Jensen, eu sinto muito - Jared por fim falou, depois de sentir os olhos de Jensen o analisando.

\- Minha mãe me disse que você passou a noite no hospital. Por quê? Pra poder olhar mais uma vez pra minha cara, e ter certeza que eu sou um fracassado? - Jensen perguntou, ácido. Afastar as pessoas era a maneira mais fácil de se defender.

\- Eu não queria ir embora antes de ter certeza que você está bem.

\- As enfermeiras podiam ter resolvido a sua dúvida.

\- Eu queria ver com os meus próprios olhos - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - Jensen, eu sei que eu não tinha o direito de… Mas eu fiquei desesperado, tive tanto medo de te perder, que… Me desculpe.

\- Medo de me perder? Por quê? Você achou que se eu me suicidasse, seria responsabilidade sua? Que você teria que carregar essa culpa?

\- Não é isso, eu só… - Jared percebeu que Jensen estava na defensiva, que nada do que dissesse poderia mudar o que tinha feito. - Eu tive medo de te perder porque… Acho que a minha vida não seria mais a mesma sem você, sem as nossas conversas, e também porque eu me importo com você, Jensen. Eu posso até viver sabendo que você nunca mais vai querer olhar pra minha cara, desde que você fique bem. Mas eu acho que… na hora eu não percebi, porque eu estava desesperado demais pra notar qualquer coisa, mas agora eu sei que no momento em você ligou pra mim, você já tinha feito a sua escolha.

\- Que escolha?

\- Eu não acho que você seja um fracassado, muito pelo contrário, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Não é vergonhoso pedir ajuda, Jensen. Você podia simplesmente ter ido lá e se atirado da ponte, acabado com tudo, mas você escolheu ligar pra mim, o que foi um pedido de ajuda, sem nem mesmo perceber. Você escolheu continuar lutando.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

******Eu tinha pensado em ser malvadinha com vocês, e quebrar o capítulo, mas como se trata de um assunto delicado, preferi não deixar ninguém sofrendo, pensando no que aconteceria com Jensen. Não costumo ser tão boazinha, presente de dia das mães pra vocês... rsrs. Abraços!

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Luluzinha:** Eu ri do seu "Mas sei que as coisas não serão fáceis assim". Pois é, a depressão é uma doença imprevisível, mesmo. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Gabi:** Eu vejo o Jared desta fanfic meio que como um anjo da guarda pro Jensen. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

**claah silva:** Bom, agora que você já leu o capítulo, posso dizer que não foi exatamente um encontro feliz, não é? As coisas aconteceram de maneira inesperada. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Lana:** Sim, já está nascendo um sentimento ali, sem eles nem mesmo se conhecerem pessoalmente. Esse negócio de se falarem somente uma vez por semana deve ser uma tortura, né? Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Depois de deixar o hospital, Jensen não conseguiu escapar de se consultar com um psiquiatra, e o diagnóstico de depressão não foi surpresa para ninguém. No entanto, nem mesmo os remédios o fizeram querer sair da cama naquela semana. Seu quarto era o seu refúgio; o único lugar onde podia ser ele mesmo, sem precisar fingir que tudo estava bem.

Seu celular vibrou em cima do criado mudo e Jensen o pegou rapidamente, esperando que fosse outra mensagem de Jared, mas ficou decepcionado ao ver que não era. O que estava esperando, afinal? Desde que saíra do hospital, Jared tinha ligado várias vezes e Jensen não atendera nenhuma delas. Além de ligar, tinha enviado algumas mensagens de texto, que igualmente Jensen ignorara. Provavelmente tinha desistido.

O loiro se sobressaltou ao ouvir sua mãe bater na porta do seu quarto e abri-la, sem esperar uma resposta.

\- Oi querido. Tem visita pra você – Donna estava apreensiva, já não sabia mais que tipo de reação esperar do seu filho.

\- Quem é? – Jensen estranhou, não estava esperando por ninguém e já tinha deixado claro que não queria receber visitas.

\- É o Jared. Eu sei que você não quer ser perturbado, mas é que ele me pareceu tão ansioso – Donna falou, esperançosa. – E pra falar a verdade, não sei se eu conseguiria dizer não a ele. É um doce de garoto, não? – Complementou, sorrindo.

\- Ele não vai mesmo desistir, né? – Jensen não sabia se estava zangado ou aliviado ao constatar aquilo. – Deixe-o entrar, por favor.

Donna voltou a fechar a porta e, depois de alguns minutos, bateu novamente, deixando-os a sós depois que Jared entrou.

\- Hey – O moreno entrou no quarto, com um sorriso tímido. Sabia que Jensen não o queria por perto, pois sequer tinha atendido o celular ou respondido suas mensagens, mas ainda não estava disposto a desistir. Seu coração batia tão forte dentro do peito, que ficou com medo que Jensen pudesse ouvi-lo. Queria parecer confiante, mas estava a ponto de se ajoelhar no chão e implorar para que o loiro o perdoasse.

\- Oi – Jensen não esboçou nenhuma emoção. Apenas o olhava, muito sério.

\- Desculpe-me por aparecer assim; eu teria ligado antes, mas você não estava atendendo minhas ligações, então... Espero não estar atrapalhando – Jared se aproximou da cama onde o loiro estava sentado, com um livro nas mãos. – O que é que você está lendo? - Tentou quebrar o gelo, puxando conversa.

\- O que você quer, Jared? – Jensen perguntou, seco. – Veio se certificar que eu ainda não me atirei de uma ponte, ou me joguei na frente de um caminhão?

Jared fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo a aspereza daquelas palavras.

\- Eu... é... – Engoliu em seco. – Eu só pensei que... não sei, que talvez a gente pudesse esquecer o que se passou e tentar começar de novo. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma droga tentando dar qualquer suporte emocional, e eu peço desculpas por isso, mas eu senti sua falta, Jensen. E gostaria de ser seu amigo, se você me der uma chance – Jared falou com a voz embargada.

\- Certo – Jared falou ao ver que Jensen encarava o livro em suas mãos, sem dizer uma palavra. - Acho melhor eu ir embora agora, se é o que você quer. Posso voltar outro dia.

\- Eu também senti sua falta – Jensen falou antes que Jared alcançasse a porta. – Eu não culpo você, Jared, eu só não estou sabendo lidar com tudo isso... Com a vergonha, com o fato de mesmo depois de eu ter te tratado tão mal, você ainda estar aqui, eu... Eu não entendo por que você quer ser amigo de alguém tão problemático como eu, e...

\- Todo mundo tem problemas, Jensen. Você não tem por que se envergonhar.

\- Você só está dizendo isso pra tentar me animar, eu sei.

\- Se eu estivesse tentando te animar, eu estaria contando alguma piada – Jared sorriu. – Mas eu sou tão ruim com piadas, que provavelmente você ia querer me expulsar daqui – Brincou, tentando tornar o clima mais leve.

\- Eu gosto de piadas ruins – Jensen sorriu pela primeira vez, espontaneamente, e finalmente largou o livro que segurava sobre a cama.

\- Eu sei que você vem sendo um guerreiro, e que não é fácil lutar todas essas batalhas, mas você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Eu estou aqui, Jensen. E os seus pais... Cara, você não tem noção do quanto eles te amam e se preocupam com você.

\- Eu sei. Mas ainda é difícil pra mim. É sempre mais fácil afastar as pessoas do que esperar que elas compreendam. Sei que com você é diferente, e é tão fácil conversar com você sobre qualquer coisa, mas eu já estou tão acostumado a afastar as pessoas, que acabo agindo assim com você também. É mais forte do que eu, me desculpe.

\- Eu entendo. Mas eu também sou bastante teimoso e persistente, então não vou deixar você me afastar assim tão facilmente – Jared sorriu.

\- Eu fico feliz por isso – Jensen ensaiou um sorriso também, embora ainda não fosse um dos seus melhores.

\- Posso? – Jared perguntou, já pegando o porta retratos que estava sobre o criado mudo. Se sentou na beirada da cama e olhou a foto mais de perto. – Você sempre foi muito bonito – Falou ao observar que Jensen devia ter seus 15 ou 16 anos na foto, estava com um boné verde virado para trás e brincava com um cachorro marrom e peludo. Observou o quanto as sardas se destacavam mais em seu rosto quando mais jovem, e que o sorriso lhe alcançava os olhos.

\- Obrigado – Jensen respondeu, um tanto sem graça. – Eu gosto desta foto, ela me traz boas lembranças.

\- Isso é ótimo - Jared ficou pensativo por um instante e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. - Eu não tenho muitas lembranças boas dessa idade.

\- Por que não? - Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Foi uma época em que eu cresci muito, era bem mais alto que a maioria dos meus amigos e era magrelo, eu me achava esquisito e era muito zoado na escola.

\- Esquisito? Eu não consigo imaginar - Jensen estranhou. Será que Jared tinha alguma noção do quanto era lindo?

Jared sorriu. - Hoje em dia eu me sinto muito bem com o meu corpo, consegui ganhar alguns quilos com muito esforço, mas… Acho que valeu à pena.

\- É, eu tenho que concordar - Jensen passou os olhos pelo corpo de Jared e sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Obrigado. Mas não era só pela aparência, sabe? Foi nessa idade que eu descobri que… bom, que eu não tinha interesse por garotas, e me sentia diferente dos meus amigos. Foi muito difícil e demorou algum tempo até eu criar coragem de me abrir com alguém.

\- É. Acho que não é fácil pra ninguém, não é? Eu descobri o interesse por garotos só mais tarde, quando tinha uns dezenove anos. Eu me interessava por garotas também, então era mais fácil esconder das pessoas. Depois eu parei de tentar esconder, mas ainda assim a minha família preferia fingir que não sabia.

\- É normal, os meus pais fizeram isso por algum tempo também. Hoje em dia eles me fazem até passar vergonha por quererem saber demais - Jared riu.

\- Jared, você tem alguém? Um namorado, ou…? - Jensen não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade.

\- Não. Eu quase não tenho tido tempo pra sair, e… A verdade é que eu não dou muita sorte, sabe? Eu sempre fico criando expectativas e a maioria dos caras só quer saber de sexo e nada mais, então… Eu meio que desisti. Às vezes é melhor ficar sozinho - Jared deu de ombros.

\- É, você tem razão. Às vezes é melhor mesmo - O loiro concordou. Ainda mais que a sua última experiência com um namorado tinha sido das piores.

\- Eu devo ser um idiota, porque… Eu gosto de estar com alguém com quem eu possa conversar sobre qualquer coisa, embora geralmente eu fale demais... - Sorriu. - Gosto de dormir abraçado, e essas coisas que…

\- Que muitos não dão valor.

\- É. Minha mãe diz que um dia eu vou conhecer alguém muito especial, alguém que me entenda e que vá gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou - Jared deu risadas.

\- Por que você está rindo?

\- Eu disse a ela que eu já estou um pouco crescido pra acreditar em conto de fadas, embora às vezes eu tenha a sensação de que eu já conheci essa pessoa, mas como sempre, eu fiz bobagens e acabei estragando tudo. Bom, eu preciso ir - Jared se levantou, se dando conta de que já tinha falado demais.

\- Mas… já? - Jensen falou sem pensar, não via o tempo passar quando conversava com Jared, e sabia que voltaria a se sentir vazio quando ele fosse embora.

\- Sim, eu só passei pra ver como você estava e acabei falando pelos cotovelos… De qualquer jeito, eu dou aula de informática pra um grupo de idosos e vou acabar me atrasando se eu não for agora, e… Será que eu posso voltar outro dia? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperançoso. - Prometo que eu te ligo antes.

\- Claro, você… Pode vir sempre que quiser - Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. Teve tanto medo de perder a amizade de Jared, mas ele era sem dúvida a pessoa mais incrível e persistente que já conhecera.

\- Então, é… Até mais - Jared deu um passo à frente, no mesmo instante em que Jensen se levantou da cama e foi em sua direção. Se abraçaram e fecharam os olhos, apenas sentindo que aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar. Nos braços um do outro.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**karol_j2:** Não, não chore! Rsrs. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Jensen pediu ajuda, e Jared não vai desistir dele assim tão facilmente. Obrigada! Bjos!

**Claah Silva:** Que bom que gostou. Sei que o encontro não foi o que todos esperavam, mas eu gostei do resultado... rsrs. Jared é um anjo, né? E ele não vai desistir do loiro, eles se completam. Bjos! Obrigada por comentar.

**Yasmim F:** Ahhhh... quero te abraçar! Sorrindo de orelha a orelha aqui com o seu review. Você não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz quando algum leitor resolve comentar. É sempre muito bom saber que gosta das minhas histórias, embora eu me envergonhe de algumas mais antigas... kkk. Rindo aqui com seus surtos... Já sou casada, caso contrário, sim, eu me casaria com você! Rsrs. Obrigada, de coração, pelo comentário divertido e carinhoso. Ganhei o meu dia! Beijos!

**Lana:** Ah, nem fui tão malvada, vai? Kkkk. Sim, o apoio da família é fundamental, mas nem sempre os pais sabem lidar com o problema, não é? Ainda mais quando a pessoa se fecha e não pede ajuda, como é o caso do Jensen e da maioria das pessoas que sofrem de depressão. O loiro está tentando afastar o Jared, com suas atitudes, mas quem disse que o moreno vai desistir assim tão fácil? Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

**Luluzinha:** Ei, eu não seria tão malvada a ponto de fazer vocês esperarem pra saber o que aconteceu. Mentira, eu seria sim! Rsrs. Pois é, o maior problema com a depressão é que dificilmente as pessoas pedem ajuda, é mais fácil se isolar e tentar afastar as pessoas, como no caso do Jensen. Jared é mesmo um anjo, né? Acho que ele não vai deixar Jensen afastá-lo tão facilmente. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do que escrevi, obrigada por me deixar saber. É um assunto delicado, e apesar de eu ter lido muito sobre isso, sempre fico com um pouco de receio ao escrever. Eu meio que coloquei o meu coração de mãe naquela cena entre as mães dos meninos no hospital. Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Um grande abraço!

**Gabi:** Foi tenso, né? Mas que bom que gostou, fico feliz em saber. Obrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Always Keep Fighting**_

_**Capítulo 6 - Final**_

Jared estava sentado no sofá, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando sua mãe apareceu na sala, o tirando de seus devaneios.

\- Você está há pelo menos dez minutos aí parado, olhando para o celular. Está esperando alguém ligar ou decidindo se vai ligar ou não?

\- O quê? - Jared se sobressaltou. - Ah, eu… Eu pensei em ligar pro Jensen, mas acho melhor não.

\- Posso saber por quê? - Sharon se sentou ao lado do filho.

\- Eu estive lá ontem.

\- Eu sei. A Donna me contou.

\- Contou? - Jared franziu o cenho. - Quando você falou com ela?

\- Hoje pela manhã, nós fomos juntas fazer compras. Por que o espanto?

\- Vocês são melhores amigas, agora?

\- Ainda não, mas existem boas chances pra que isso aconteça. Nós temos muita coisa em comum, afinal. Mas por que mesmo você acha que não deve ligar pro Jensen?

\- Sei lá… eu só não quero parecer invasivo, ou algo assim.

\- Jared, desde quando você passou a se importar com esse tipo de coisa? - Sharon estranhou. - Você sempre foi a pessoa mais sem noção de espaço pessoal que já conheci.

\- Obrigado, mãe - Jared falou, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de zangado.

Sharon gargalhou. - Eu não vejo isso como um defeito, filho.

Jared riu também. - Eu sei, mas é que… Eu tenho medo de estar indo rápido demais. De estar criando expectativas mais uma vez, e…

\- Você está apaixonado - Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

Jared suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Às vezes eu sinto como se fosse correspondido, mas às vezes…

\- Está com medo?

\- Estou. E se ele só quiser mesmo a minha amizade? Até esses dias nem mesmo isso ele queria, e… Ele não me deu nenhuma abertura, pra ir adiante.

\- Não deu, ou você é que está sendo cauteloso demais?

\- Eu só queria ter certeza, sabe? Que ele quer o mesmo que eu - Talvez estivesse mesmo sendo cauteloso em excesso, mas tinha medo de acabar perdendo a confiança de Jensen mais uma vez.

\- Se você não conversar com ele, nunca irá saber. E se ele estiver na mesma situação? Sem coragem de ir adiante? Alguém vai ter que dar o primeiro passo, filho… - Sharon aconselhou, esperançosa.

\- Está certo, dona Sharon… eu vou ligar.

Jared finalmente criou coragem e ligou. Conversaram por quase duas horas ao telefone e nenhum dos dois viu o tempo passar.

No final da tarde de sexta, depois do trabalho, o moreno decidiu passar na casa de Jensen. Conversar por telefone quase todos os dias já não era suficiente. Queria estar perto dele, vê-lo sorrir e poder olhar em seus olhos enquanto conversavam.

Ao chegar à casa do loiro, foi recebido carinhosamente por Donna, a mãe de Jensen.

\- Jared, meu anjo. Que surpresa boa – A mulher o abraçou de um jeito carinhoso.

\- Eu estava passando aqui por perto e resolvi parar só pra ver como o Jensen está – Jared mentiu, a casa dos pais de Jensen ficava totalmente fora do seu caminho do trabalho para casa.

\- Que ótimo. Ele vai ficar feliz em ver você. E por falar nisso, eu queria te agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito por ele.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, eu não fiz nada, só...

\- Você está aqui. E eu sei o quanto ele deve ter tentado te afastar. Qualquer outro teria desistido.

\- Acho que eu herdei uma pouco da teimosia da minha mãe – Jared brincou. – Ele está no quarto?

\- Não, ele ainda está lá atrás, na oficina.

\- Ele voltou a trabalhar?

\- Sim, é um alívio vê-lo sair daquele quarto, ainda que seja só para trabalhar.

\- Ele vai ficar bem – Jared sorriu, tocando o braço de Donna de um jeito carinhoso, ao ver que a mulher estava com os olhos marejados. - Eu vou até lá vê-lo...

\- Vá, ele já deve estar terminando o trabalho - Donna se despediu e sorriu ao ver a pressa de Jared para se encontrar com seu filho. De alguma forma, sentia que algo novo estava nascendo ali, e isso a deixava tranquila.

Jared circulou a casa, até chegar à oficina, que ficava nos fundos. Avistou Jensen de longe, debruçado sobre o motor de um carro, cantarolando uma música que não conseguiu identificar. Na posição em que ele estava, Jared podia ter uma boa visão da sua bunda, dentro do jeans um tanto apertado, mas era melhor não se concentrar muito naquilo, senão acabaria ficando em uma situação constrangedora.

\- Hey – parou ao lado do carro, sentindo seu coração acelerar, como normalmente acontecia cada vez que se aproximava do loiro. Já estava se acostumando com a sensação.

\- Oi – Jensen se assustou ligeiramente, mas abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem era.

\- Desculpe se eu estiver atrapalhando. Eu fui até a sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você estava aqui, então...

\- Tudo bem. Eu já estava cansado de ficar dentro daquele quarto, então achei melhor vir trabalhar - Jensen limpou as mãos com uma estopa e se encostou na lataria do carro, para poder olhar para Jared. - Eu tive bastante tempo pra pensar sobre tudo isso, e… Sabe, eu continuo procurando por outro trabalho, mas hoje eu percebi que gosto disso aqui muito mais do que eu imaginava. Até atendi alguns clientes – O loiro falou, sorrindo de um jeito sincero.

\- Isso é ótimo – Jared sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, mas se conteve.

Ficaram apenas se olhando por um momento, sem dizer nada.

\- Então... é... – Jared sentiu que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Poderia ficar olhando Jensen por horas, mas percebeu que aquilo já estava ficando esquisito. – Abriu uma sorveteria nova aqui no seu bairro e eu queria... Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse ir comigo. Não fica longe, a gente pode aproveitar pra caminhar e conversar um pouco, e... Se você quiser, é claro. – Jared parou ao ver que já estava falando demais novamente.

\- Sorvete? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu te convidaria pra tomar uma cerveja, mas sei que você está tomando remédios, então... Foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça – Jared deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça.

\- Há três quadras daqui tem uma lanchonete que faz o melhor hambúrguer que você já comeu. Eu te garanto. E se você ainda quiser o sorvete, o brownie que eles servem de sobremesa é magnífico.

\- Eu topo – Jared sorriu, aliviado. Nem gostava tanto assim de sorvetes, mas tinha procurado por algo novo no bairro, só pra ter um motivo para convidar Jensen para acompanhá-lo. Tudo o que achou foi uma sorveteria.

\- Certo. Eu só preciso tomar um banho rápido – Jensen falou enquanto abaixava o capô do carro.

Jared ficou no quarto, enquanto Jensen tomava banho, e observou o quanto o loiro era organizado, tinha cada coisa no seu lugar.

\- Você toca violão? – Perguntou, pegando o instrumento nas mãos, um tanto decepcionado ao ver que o loiro saiu do banheiro completamente vestido.

\- Eu costumava tocar. Meus amigos tem uma banda e eu até cantava, de vez em quando – Jensen confessou, constrangido.

\- Mesmo? - Jared sorriu, imaginando o quanto deveria ser incrível poder ver Jensen cantar. - Sabe aqueles velhinhos, pra quem eu dou aula de informática nas minhas horas livres? Eles terão uma festa no clube da terceira idade, daqui há duas semanas. Tem um amigo meu que é aprendiz de DJ e vai se responsabilizar pelas músicas, e agora eu pensei que... Eles iriam adorar se você tocasse algo...

\- Eu não sei, Jared. - Jensen respondeu, inseguro. - Faz muito tempo que eu não toco, e eu nem sou tão bom assim.

\- Eu tenho certeza que é, mas eu entendo se você não quiser.

\- Acho que fica pra uma próxima – Jensen deu de ombros, um pouco sem graça.

\- Tudo bem. Mas mesmo sem tocar, se você quiser ir, eu iria adorar ter companhia. Assim eu não me sentiria tão deslocado no meio deles – Jared o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Posso te responder mais próximo da data? – Jensen queria muito ir, mas não sabia se estaria disposto, e não queria se comprometer, pra depois deixar Jared na mão.

\- Claro. Eu te ligo antes, pra saber se você está disposto ou não. – Apesar da vontade de arrastar Jensen consigo a qualquer custo, Jared podia compreender.

Foram caminhando até a lanchonete, onde comeram hambúrguers, que Jared repetiu porque os achou deliciosos e, ao invés de sorvete, tomaram milk shakes de chocolate.

Conversaram muito sobre filmes, músicas, livros, séries de TV, jogos de videogame, e descobriram ter muitos gostos em comum. Jared não pode deixar de observar o quanto Jensen parecia mais leve, mais feliz.

Ao voltarem para a casa dos pais do loiro, foram até o quarto de Jensen no andar de cima, já que Jared pegaria um jogo de PS4 emprestado.

\- Jensen, eu… - Jared deu um passo na direção do loiro, ansioso. Precisava dizer o que sentia, ou seu coração acabaria explodindo.

Jensen prendeu a respiração por um momento, esperando pelo que o outro tinha a dizer. Seu coração batia forte no peito, como em todas as vezes em que Jared estava próximo. Queria muito dizer a ele como se sentia, o quanto ele significava em sua vida… Mais que isso, queria beijá-lo e sentí-lo em seus braços, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de arriscar tudo e acabar perdendo a amizade mais verdadeira que tivera nos últimos anos.

Talvez estivesse sendo um tolo, mas o medo de ser rejeitado estava sempre presente. Não suportaria passar por aquilo mais uma vez.

Quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto, interrompendo o que Jared iniciara, os dois olharam para ela, decepcionados.

Jensen bufou e foi abrí-la, ficando ainda mais frustrado ao ver que era sua tia Samantha.

\- Meu querido - A mulher o abraçou apertado. - Fico tão feliz em saber que você está bem.

\- Oi tia - Jensen ficou um tanto sem graça ao ser abraçado por ela daquela maneira, na frente de Jared. - Deixa eu te apresentar, esse é o meu amigo J…

\- Jared! - Samantha exclamou, antes que Jensen completasse o seu nome. - Eu mal posso acreditar - Puxou o moreno para um abraço apertado também.

\- Professora Sam… - Jared também estava surpreso. - A senhora é tia do Jensen?

\- Desde quando vocês se conhecem? - A mulher olhou de um para o outro, curiosa.

\- É… - Jensen olhou para Jared, e decidiu ser sincero. - Graças à senhora, na verdade - sorriu, e Samantha o olhou, confusa. - Eu liguei para aquele número do CVV que a senhora me indicou, e… Acabamos ficando amigos - Achou melhor não contar os detalhes.

\- Uau! Isso é mesmo incrível - Samantha estava realmente surpresa, além de feliz, porque logo percebeu que Jensen estava feliz e, conhecendo Jared do jeito que conhecia, podia deduzir que ele era o responsável por aquilo.

Os três conversaram por algum tempo e, apesar de ter ficado feliz ao rever sua ex professora de faculdade, Jared foi embora frustrado por não ter conseguido cumprir o seu intento.

Combinaram de se encontrar novamente na semana seguinte, e quando o dia chegou, Jensen estava ansioso o dia todo, com aquela sensação de que haviam borboletas em seu estômago, que já estava se tornando comum, toda vez que pensava em Jared.

Ficou um tanto desapontado quando, no início da tarde, recebeu uma mensagem do moreno, dizendo que não poderia ir naquela noite, já que não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Mesmo sabendo que Jared não teria motivos para mentir, a primeira coisa em que Jensen pensou foi que ele estivesse inventando uma desculpa, pois provavelmente já tinha se cansado dos seus problemas e da sua companhia entediante. Jared devia ter coisas melhores para fazer numa sexta-feira à noite.

Olhou seu próprio reflexo no vidro de um carro que consertava e percebeu que estava sendo um idiota. Jared não faria isso. O fato de ter sido traído pelo namorado, tinha minado toda a autoconfiança de Jensen. Nunca fora assim inseguro antes, mas agora era um pouco difícil acreditar que alguém como Jared, realmente pudesse se interessar por ele. Mas ele estava sempre ali, não estava? Talvez fosse a sua vez de retribuir o favor, indo visita-lo.

Ainda que estivesse confiante ao sair de casa, ao estacionar o carro em frente à casa dos pais de Jared, Jensen voltou a ficar ansioso. Suas mãos suavam e a confiança já não se fazia mais presente. O medo voltou a tomar conta de sua mente, e Jensen saiu do carro, respirando fundo e deixando o ar puro entrar em seus pulmões. As lembranças vieram à tona e já não se sentia capaz de dar o próximo passo.

Não conseguia entender por que se sentia daquela maneira. As coisas estavam indo bem, sentia-se mais disposto, sua família finalmente o estava aceitando do jeito que era, tinha a amizade de Jared… Jared. Não poderia desistir. Não desta vez.

Se encostou no carro e respirou fundo mais uma vez, quando Sharon apareceu no jardim da casa e chamou o seu nome.

\- Jensen! - A mãe de Jared se aproximou, surpresa. - Você está bem? - Ficou ligeiramente preocupada, ao vê-lo escorado na lateral do carro.

\- Eu… estou. - Falou pausadamente, recuperando o controle. - Eu soube que o Jared está doente, e…

\- Oh - Sharon se aproximou, abrindo um grande sorriso. - Jared vai ficar feliz com sua visita. Venha - Pegou a mão do loiro e o conduziu para o interior da casa.

Conversaram por um momento, e Sharon explicou a Jensen que Jared estava realmente se sentindo muito mal, e tinha passado os últimos dois dias de cama, devido a uma gripe.

Quando o loiro entrou no quarto, se sentiu péssimo por ter cogitado a hipótese de Jared ter mentido. O moreno estava deitado debaixo das cobertas e, mesmo tentando sorrir assim que viu Jensen entrar, parecia realmente muito abatido.

\- Hey - Jared falou com a voz anasalada. - Você não devia ter vindo, vai acabar ficando doente também.

Jensen se aproximou e se sentou na beirada da cama, sem se importar. Seu olhar era sério, preocupado. Num impulso, tocou o rosto de Jared, aliviado ao sentir que não tinha febre.

\- Minha mãe já me entupiu de remédios. Não tenho febre desde ontem, pelo menos. - Jared segurou a mão de Jensen em seu rosto, gostando de sentir o seu calor.

\- Espero que você melhore logo. Senti sua falta - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Também senti a sua. Queria poder sair dessa cama, mas eu ainda estou me sentindo miserável - Jared tentou sorrir, mas só saiu um entortar de lábios.

Conversaram mais um pouco, e logo Jared mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, devido à sonolência causada pelos remédios.

\- Eu vou deixar você descansar agora. Ligarei amanhã pra saber se está melhor, pode ser?

\- Claro - Jared ficou observando Jensen se levantar para ir embora. - E Jensen - Falou antes que o outro alcançasse a porta. - Espero que você não fique doente também, mas eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo.

Jensen sorriu, segurando a vontade de voltar até a cama e beijá-lo. Ainda ficou algum tempo observando, enquanto o outro fechava os olhos e caía num sono profundo. Já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida do quanto o amava.

Jared melhorou rapidamente. Sua mãe brincou, dizendo que era a força do amor, o que fez o moreno rir. Mas em partes, tinha que concordar, porque toda a sua força de vontade para melhorar logo, vinha da vontade de estar junto de Jensen novamente.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e o sábado chegou. Jared estava ansioso para saber se Jensen o acompanharia à festa dos idosos ou não, e quando o telefone tocou e o loiro confirmou, mal pode conter a sua felicidade.

Jensen também estava ansioso. No final da tarde, tomou um banho, se arrumou e andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. Ainda era cedo demais, mas antes que acabasse enlouquecendo, pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu até a casa de Jared.

\- Desculpe se eu cheguei cedo demais - O loiro sorriu ao ser recebido por Jared, que ainda estava com os cabelos um pouco molhados, devido ao banho recém tomado.

\- Você é bem vindo aqui a hora que quiser, Jensen - Jared riu da preocupação do outro, mas voltou a ficar sério ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo. - Uau - Jensen vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões preta, Jared segurou a vontade de suspirar ao ver o quão lindo ele estava.

Jensen corou ligeiramente e Jared o chamou para acompanhá-lo até o seu quarto, pois ainda tinha que terminar de se arrumar.

\- Humm… você tem um secador de cabelos - Jensen zoou ao ver o aparelho sobre a escrivaninha que tinha no quarto dele.

\- Tecnicamente, ele pertence à minha mãe, mas é que… - Foi a vez de Jared corar e Jensen achou aquilo muito fofo. - É, você me pegou. Não é fácil cuidar desses cabelos - Jared jogou os cabelos para trás, dando risadas.

\- Eu gosto dos seus cabelos. São lindos - Jensen falou sem pensar. - Você é lindo.

Jared ficou olhando-o por um momento, quase não acreditando no que ouvia. Se tinha algo a dizer, aquele era o momento perfeito.

\- Jensen, naquela noite que a sua tia nos interrompeu, eu… Eu queria te dizer que...

Jensen não podia mais esperar, deu mais um passo em direção ao moreno e o beijou, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos um tanto longos e o puxando para si.

\- Era sobre isso? - Perguntou ao afastar sua boca, apenas o suficiente para poder falar.

\- Era exatamente isso - Jared colou seus lábios novamente, num beijo urgente e desesperado.

\- Por que a gente demorou tanto? - Jensen falava entre um beijo e outro, pois suas bocas não podiam mais ficar longe uma da outra.

\- Porque nós somos dois idiotas? - Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos e encostou sua testa na dele, apenas sorrindo e curtindo aquele momento. - Eu não sei descrever o que estou sentindo, mas é a melhor coisa que já senti em minha vida. Eu quero você, Jensen. Eu preciso de você comigo o tempo todo, eu… Acho que desde o dia em que eu ouvi a sua voz pela primeira vez ao telefone, eu…

\- Eu também, Jared. Eu também. Eu estava tão perdido, mas eu sentia que tinha essa ligação com você. Era como… mágica. Como se eu já te conhecesse, como se você sempre fosse parte da minha vida.

\- Eu quero ser parte da sua vida pra sempre. E quero que você seja parte da minha também - Jared falou e retomaram o beijo de um jeito suave, sem pressa desta vez, apenas provando o gosto um do outro e sentindo aquele momento.

\- Jared? - Jensen de repente parou.

\- O quê? - O moreno o olhou, um tanto assustado, pensando que pudesse ter feito algo de errado.

\- Eu não queria ter que dizer isso, não agora... – Jensen suspirou. – mas nós vamos nos atrasar.

\- Não – Jared se afastou de repente, olhando no relógio e fazendo Jensen rir. – Eu fiquei de ajudar a minha mãe com alguns preparativos, ela já está lá cuidando da decoração e vai querer o meu couro se eu me atrasar.

\- Tudo bem. Nós podemos continuar isso depois, não podemos? – Jensen sorriu, observando Jared vestir uma camisa num tom de azul escuro e pentear os cabelos, ainda um pouco úmidos.

\- Com certeza – Jared piscou, sorrindo com malícia e se aproximou, beijando Jensen mais uma vez.

O moreno calçou os sapatos, um tanto atrapalhado, e seguiram para o carro de Jensen.

Conversaram no caminho e Jensen parecia bastante animado, apesar de não conhecer ninguém e não saber o que esperar.

\- Quase esqueci de te contar... tenho uma entrevista de emprego agendada para esta semana. Parecem ter gostado muito do meu currículo.

\- Isso é ótimo – Jared sorriu, realmente feliz com a notícia.

\- Eu sinto que ainda não estou cem porcento, mas os remédios tem ajudado bastante, e... Aos poucos, eu quero retomar a minha vida.

\- Um passo de cada vez – Jared sorriu e segurou a mão de Jensen por um instante. – Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado.

\- Eu sei. Você não desistiu de mim nem mesmo quando eu fui um ogro e tentei te afastar.

\- Porque você é o ogro mais sexy que eu já conheci - Jared piscou, e então voltou a falar sério. - Eu nunca passei por isso, mas posso imaginar o que você está passando, Jensen. Eu não desistiria de qualquer jeito, mas que bom que você me deu uma nova chance.

Ao chegarem no clube, Jared apresentou Jensen aos que já estavam presentes. Não foi surpresa para ele perceber o quanto o moreno era amado. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, era atencioso e gentil com todos, assim como tinha sido com Jensen desde que se falaram pela primeira vez. Um anjo, como sua mãe se referia a ele.

No meio da noite, alguns casais de idosos dançavam no meio do salão e Jared e Jensen conversavam com os pais do moreno, quando de repente a música parou. Jared foi verificar com o seu amigo, responsável pelo som e este constatou que havia um problema na fiação, que levaria algum tempo para consertar.

\- Você não tem algum aparelho portátil, nada que possa quebrar um galho? – Jared perguntou, esperançoso, ao olhar para a pista e ver que os velhinhos esperavam pela próxima música.

\- Nada, cara. Só um violão, se você souber tocar... – O aprendiz de DJ deu de ombros.

Jared se virou para Jensen, mas não disse nada. O loiro já tinha dito que não queria tocar, achou melhor não pressioná-lo. Só queria que ele se sentisse bem e se divertisse.

\- Eu posso fazer isso – Jensen falou e Jared abriu um largo sorriso, mal podendo acreditar.

Quando o loiro subiu no palco e se sentou em uma cadeira, ajeitando o violão sobre o colo, totalmente concentrado, Jared só conseguia sentir orgulho. Era mais uma barreira que o loiro estava vencendo.

Já tinha ouvido muitos relatos e lido muito sobre a depressão, sabia que a doença era imprevisível e que Jensen não estava curado, mas só conseguia enxergar nele um guerreiro. Alguém que lutava dia após dia contra os próprios medos e limitações.

Podia sentir o seu nervosismo dali, quando Jensen arranhou as cordas do violão, ensaiando mentalmente o que tocaria. Observou quando ele puxou o microfone para perto e, timidamente, iniciou a canção.

"**I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles**

Eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo há mil milhas

**And the heavens open every time she smiles**

E os céus se abrem toda vez que ela sorri

**And when I come to her that is where I belong**

E quando eu vou até ela, é onde eu pertenço

**And I'm running through her like a rivers song**

E eu estou correndo pra ela como o som de um rio

...

Quando já se sentia mais seguro, ainda cantando e dedilhando as cordas do violão, os olhos de Jensen buscaram os de Jared, e o mundo parecia ter parado naquele instante. Como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, apenas os dois e a certeza daquilo que sentiam. Jensen sabia que não estava mais sozinho, que tinha encontrado aquilo que buscava… Tinha reencontrado a alegria de viver, assim como a força para continuar sempre lutando...

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

...

**She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down**

Ela tem um bom senso de humor quando me sinto deprimido

**And I'm running to her when the sun goes down**

E estou correndo pra ela quando o sol se põe

**She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief**

Ela leva embora meus problemas, leve embora meu sofrimento

**She takes away my heartaches and I go right to sleep**

Ela Leva embora meu pesar e eu durmo bem

...

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

...

**Yes I need her in the daytime**

Sim, eu preciso dela durante o dia

**Yes I need her in the night**

Sim, eu preciso dela à noite

**Yes I want to throw my arms around her**

Sim, eu quero envolver meus braços em torno dela

**Kiss and hug her and kiss and hug her tight**

Beijá-la e abraçá-la e beijá-la e abraçá-la com força

...

**When I'm returning from a long day**

Quando eu retornar de um longo dia

**She give me some sweet loving and it brightens up my day**

Ela me dá seu doce amor e ilumina o meu dia

**And it makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole**

E me faz ser justo e me completa

**And it makes me mellow right down to my soul**

E faz inteiramente alegre a minha alma

...

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor"

...

Quando a canção terminou, e o aprendiz de DJ assumiu novamente o controle, Jensen desceu do palco e caminhou até Jared. O moreno tinha o sorriso mais lindo e genuíno que já tinha visto, e o envolveu com seus longos braços. Ficaram ali, abraçados, balançando seus corpos no ritmo de uma música lenta que tocava... Nenhuma palavra era necessária naquele momento, pois estavam exatamente onde pertenciam.

_**FIM.**_

* * *

**Música:** Crazy Love (Louco Amor) - Jason Manns &amp; Jensen Ackles (A tradução foi pega na internet, então desculpem os erros).

**Nota da autora e considerações finais:** Gente, por favor, não liguem para o CVV à procura de um Jared ou do amor de suas vidas, que eles vão acabar me processando… rsrs. Isso só acontece em fanfics (a não ser que você tenha uma puta sorte… kkk).

Sim, acabou. Eu falei que a fanfic seria curtinha, não falei? E olha que eram pra ser apenas 3 capítulos, mas acabei estendendo para 6. Erro de cálculo, sorry.

Sobre o CVV, confesso que não tenho uma opinião formada. Pesquisei relatos de pessoas que utilizaram o serviço e alguns foram positivos, outros neutros, mas não encontrei comentários negativos. Acho que qualquer forma de ajuda é válida, e se a pessoa está lá, doando o seu tempo e disposta a ouvir os outros, ela tem o meu respeito e admiração. Para as pessoas que não tem com quem conversar, acho que pode ser útil sim.

Sobre a depressão, eu li muito a respeito antes de escrever a fanfic, porque quando se trata desta doença, informação é tudo. Ela não é como as outras, que geralmente apresentam os mesmos sintomas em todas as pessoas, cada um reage a ela de uma maneira diferente. O importante é reconhecê-la como uma doença e buscar tratamento.

Obrigada a todos que leram. Um grande abraço e, como diz o nosso lindo e amado Jared Padalecki: **"Always Keep Fighting"**.

* * *

**Recomendação:** Não costumo fazer isso, mas quero aproveitar para divulgar o livro de uma amiga querida, que fez parte deste fandom por muitos anos. Meus leitores mais antigos devem se lembrar da autora **Emptyspaces11.** Ela já não escreve mais fanfics, mas foi sem dúvida uma das melhores, e agora publicou o seu primeiro livro, o romance "Trilhas de Silêncio".

É um romance gay (não erótico), uma deliciosa leitura, emocionante e com um toque de mistério, além de personagens apaixonantes. Já li e recomendo muito, tanto que o estou lendo pela segunda vez.

Quem tiver curiosidade, pode acessar o site do livro, lá tem um breve resumo e indica onde ele pode ser comprado, por um precinho muito acessível, em forma de e-book.

Segue o link: **evelynpostali . wix trilhas - de - silencio** (ao digitar, tirem os espaços entre os caracteres).

Obrigada!

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews do capítulo 5:**

**Lana: **Jared é mesmo persistente. E o melhor de tudo, ele compreende o que o Jensen está passando e os motivos de o loiro estar agindo desta maneira, querendo afastá-lo. Acho que o site comeu um pedaço do seu review... rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços

**Lalky:** Obrigada por me deixar saber. Beijos!

**Claah Silva:** Com jeitinho, Jared está conseguindo se aproximar. Bom, não tem muito o que desenrolar, essa fanfic é bem curtinha mesmo. Espero que goste do final. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

**Gabriel:** Se não houver drama, não é fanfic da Mary... rsrs. Nem demorou pra eles se acertarem, né? Kkkk. Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!

**Lalky:** Sim, foi curtinho. Na verdade a fanfic inteira é curtinha... rsrs. Obrigada por me deixar saber que gostou. Abraços!

**Luluzinha:** Sim, ainda bem que Jared é persistente. Com jeitinho, ele vai fazendo o Jensen se abrir, e vai conquistando o seu coração. Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Obrigada! Beijos!


End file.
